The day that Happy
by Moviemuncher
Summary: Little one shots where Happy... meets Tony, meets the Avengers etc. Child friendly but there may be swearing later on, I doubt it but you know this fic does contain Tony Stark.
1. Chapter 1

The day that Happy...

A/N: I have no idea how (according to canon) how Happy met Tony but here is my spin on it.

Summary: Happy meets many extraordinary people doesn't he?

Chapter 1: Meets Tony Stark.

Happy was about to pick up his phone when he thought back to yesterday when he met Miss Potts:

A petite redhead walked round the sweaty men until she reached Happy. She looked at him and he looked at her. She was barely 5'8 on six inch high heels that were clearly designer.

"Are you Harold Hogan?" she asked sweetly a small smile on her face.

"Yeah but you can call me Happy, who are you?" he responded with a small smile of his own.

"Sorry, I'm Virginia Potts but you can call me Pepper. Sorry to disturb you but would you mind stepping over here?" Pepper asked gesturing to a deserted corner.

"Yeah sure" Happy wondered what this was about, he was a retired boxer who was relatively comfortable with his life, what would some lady named Pepper wearing designer outfits want with him?

They both walked over to the corner and Happy leaned on the wall.

"I'm sure you're wondering what this is about?" Pepper waited for him to nod.

"Well you see, my boss, Tony Stark has unfortunately led his last body guard/driver into retirement and no one else is brave enough to step up to the job. So I looked up ex-body guards, martial artists and professional fighters and you are the best suited. The job is being offered to you because, and if you know of Tony Stark you will understand, you will be able to protect him and not be forced out by him either. Your profile and profession leads me to believe Tony would like you. The pay is good and the car is obviously provided. I hope you can handle the Bentley Continental GT?" Pepper was speaking as if he had already accepted the job.

"A bit rushed isn't it?" Happy asked playing for time.

"Oh not at all you have twenty four hours to decide, and don't breathe a word to the press. That's another thing you will have to handle, the paparazzi" Pepper told him handing him a business card.

Happy stared at it as she thanked him for his time and left the gym. He knew of Tony Stark, the weapons manufacturer, a genius and as seen in the news rather eccentric. Happy usually had no time for eccentric people but he had met a few and some had turned into really good friends... once you got use to them.

**Back to the present.**

Happy looked at the clock, it was 9am. Nineteen hours after Miss Potts offered him the job.

He picked his phone up and dialled the number.

"Miss Potts, who is speaking" Miss Potts asked.

"Hello Miss Potts, it's Happy, err... Harold Hogan I would like the job please"

"Certainly and it's Pepper, when can you start?" Pepper asked sounding pleased.

"Whenever you need me" Happy told her and it was true he lived off his boxing career money so there were no loose ends.

"Erm... I don't think we need your services today but if you could make it down to Tony's house to meet your new boss that would be good. I will be there of course and the address is... well it's just a really big house on the cliff shoreline of Malibu, California. You can't miss it" Pepper requested.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure I know where that is so see you in half an hour" Happy agreed starting to feel nervous.

"I can get a driver for you because I think today would be a good day to pick up the Bentley"

"No problem, I can get there on my own thanks" Happy refused her offer.

"Very well, see you soon Happy"

"Yeah see you" He allowed Pepper to hang up first.

Happy flagged a taxi which did in fact drive him right to Stark's house but he went a little past so no one would get suspicious. Pepper had told him to keep quiet after all.

He walked back after paying the cabbie with a generous tip. He walked to the gates which opened automatically for him.

Pepper was waiting on the path. But there was no Tony Stark visible. Happy wondered where he was. He was supposed to meet him today after all. Maybe Tony had gone off on another drunken tirade like the press loved to advertise.

"Hello Happy, glad you could make it. Tony is in his lab he wasn't keen on coming out just yet, I know it's your first day so to speak but I need your help getting him out because he has been in there for two days and I don't think he has ate. And this might be a regular thing so better learn how to cope now, right?"

Happy looked into her tired eyes that almost begged for help. He felt extremely sorry for her and extremely worried about meeting this man.

"Sure, no problems let us hope I'm a fast learner" Happy told her trying to cheer her up.

"Thank you, and one more thing, don't be alarmed by the robots that move by themselves or JARVIS an AI because that is another regular thing"

Pepper started walking into the house and Happy easily kept up. She led him down a flight of stairs and Happy almost gasped at the sheer size of the lab through the glass. It was huge and a row of sports cars filled the back of the room. There were three robots that looked similar and were moving around at random. Surfaces sprung from nowhere, some empty and had blue screens covering them but some were littered with coffee cups and papers.

There were TV's around the lab in various places and one desk that curved into a semi circle was full of computers. There were also tools all around the place.

Pepper typed in a code on the glass panel that Happy swore just leapt to life at her appearance.

They both looked around for Stark. Pepper was the first to spot him. She gestured Happy over and walked to one of Tony's cars. It was an old sports car, black with flames licking up the bonnet and first half. Inside of the car was a man with messy brown hair and big brown eyes. He was handsome and rather slim compared to Happy's muscular build. Also small compared to Happy.

Happy was 6'2 but Stark couldn't have been more than 5'9 or 5'10. Tony waved his hand at them. Happy wasn't sure whether or not to wave back so he copied Pepper and did nothing.

"Tony what are you doing?" Pepper asked.

"Nothing" Tony said, he had a smooth voice which wasn't too deep or too high.

"So why have you been down here for the last two days?" Pepper asked with an annoyed tone of voice.

"I was upgrading You, Butterfingers and Dummy" Tony replied smiling broadly with perfect teeth.

"Fine, now will you come upstairs and get something to eat?" Pepper asked.

"Sure" Tony seemed less enthusiastic now.

"Oh and Tony this is Harold Hogan" Pepper introduced him.

Tony stood up and looked up at Happy. He stuck his hand out.

"Anthony Stark, but I prefer Tony" he told him.

Happy shook his hand.

"And you can call me Happy" Happy offered.

"Happy" Tony repeated with a big smile. "You don't look happy"

Happy almost rolled his eyes but instead he smiled and gestured after Pepper who was holding the door open.

Tony left the lab and jogged up the stairs while Happy let Pepper go first.

Tony had disappeared again and Happy wondered if this happened a lot, but Pepper didn't seem concerned.

"I'll show you where he has gone. He seems to be ok with you, I didn't expect that" Pepper told him.

Happy didn't expect it either.

"I didn't either but I'm glad it went well"

Happy wasn't sure whether or not to like the man who was so blatantly rude to Pepper and everyone around him but Happy was amused to say the least by all the odd quirks the man and his assistant had.

And that was the first time Happy met Tony Stark.

A/N: Good? Bad? Let me know and I plan to do another chapter. Just a little two shot, or three or four. I don't know once I run out of muses for these little The day that Happy... I will ask for suggestions but one at a time people. One.


	2. Chapter 2

The day that Happy...

Chapter 2: Meets the Avengers.

A/N: Part two, YAY! Hope you enjoy.

Happy was waiting to pick Tony up after the invasion; he did not expect to meet the other Avengers.

"Guys this is Happy, my friend and driver" Tony told them with a huge smile.

"Natashalie- oops I mean Natasha you remember Happy don't you?" Tony asked with a grin and an innocent tone.

"Sure" Natasha said smoothly with a rather sly smile at Happy who looked at Captain America, the world's first super hero and of course the most well known in America.

"Hi I'm Captain Steve Rogers, but I prefer Steve" Captain Ameri-Steve offered his hand so Happy took it in a firm grasp and shook politely.

"Clint Barton" another man who was quite tall with ash blonde hair introduced himself. He didn't offer his hand so Happy just gave him a short nod.

"I am Thor!" thundered a huge man with really long blonde hair. He smiled amicably at Happy but did not offer his hand either.

"Thor's not from around here" Tony whispered in his ear, while leaning on his tip toes, as if that explained it. But Happy knowing his boss just took it on his stride.

"Hello, I'm Bruce Banner, nice to meet you" The politest greeting of the day came from a tall but lean looking man who was kinda nerdy looking in Happy's opinion.

"The Hulk" Tony whispered in his ear again. Tony had a huge grin on his face as he said this. It was rather affectionate.

"It's nice to meet you all and of course nice to see you again Natasha" Happy said trying to sound genuine. Sure he was happy to meet the Cap and he supposed Bruce tool. But the others, maybe on a good day. Thor was a little eccentric and while Tony was even more dramatic than Thor, Happy would take Tony any day because if Thor decided to throw a Tony style tantrum, Happy was unsure about how well he would fare.

Tony snorted as if he knew exactly what Happy was thinking, he probably did mused Happy. Tony was more sociable but he also got bored of people quicker.

"Happy, what car did you bring?" Tony asked.

"Well, Pepper said we might have guests so I brought the Chrysler limo you modified" Happy was extremely glad Pepper had told him of the possible guests. He was also extremely glad Tony upgraded the Chrysler's suspension and speed, as well as a few personal touches.

Tony looked at Happy with glee.

"Where is it?" Tony asked scanning the street.

"Round the corner, this way ladies and gentlemen" Happy led them to the car pressing the fob on the keys so it was unlocked by the time they got there.

"Oh" Steve gasped while Bruce smiled in amusement. Tasha rolled her eyes.

The Chrysler was bright red and gold and where the petrol filler used to be was an arc reactor. Bit bigger than the one that powered the suit, around three times the size.

Tony smiled and opened the door for them. They clambered in side surprised by the space, it was big enough for thirteen people.

Tony also got in the car and relaxed almost straight away but once he got a scotch from the drinks dispenser inside he was completely fine and ready to go.

Happy got in the driver's seat and pulled out into the traffic.

As he drove he thought about the Avengers, how they saved all their lives, how Tony let them come along without a second thought even though Happy knew he didn't trust them. Tony didn't trust easily anymore. Not since Obadiah Stane.

A/N: Shorter than the last I know but still. Ideas are appreciated so drop a review for The day that Happy... In order to see what happens next and to leave your own prompt and feedback.


	3. Chapter 3

The day that Happy...

Chapter 3: Defends his Tony from the Avengers.

A/N: You see all the little fics where the Avengers pick on Tony and sometimes Pepper shows them how wrong they are or even Tony does? Good this is one of those but Happy is defending his honour not Pepper.

A/N2: If you do have a prompt but it's not in chronological order, suggest it anyway because these were not meant to seem in order and I will go back on the timeline if the readers wish me to do so.

A/N3: Most of the Avengers are clueless to Tony's past and even Tasha does not know too far back. AKA: Steve, Thor, Bruce and Clint have no idea about him being a weapons manufacturer.

Happy walked in on Steve grilling Tony.

"You should have waited for us. You had no idea when that bomb was going to go off and then you mess with it. There were people all around and you didn't _think _to get them out!"

"I had every idea!" Tony protested while the Avengers minus Tasha glared at Tony even Bruce.

Happy glanced around for Tasha, she wasn't there because if she had been she would of been able to sort it out.

"Happy if you were Stark and there was a bomb and at least a hundred people what would you do? Mess with the bomb? Or get the people out?" Steve asked harshly glaring at Tony.

"I wouldn't mess with it" Happy said as Tony walked towards him. Tony settled at his shoulder.

"I would do what Tony was doing, diffuse it"

Steve and the others heads whipped to stare at him.

"Not to be rude Happy, but Tony is an engineer. A genius engineer not a bomb builder or a member of the bomb squad" Clint said looking at Happy as if he was a little thick.

"No, before he was just a genius engineer, he was a genius engineer and weapons manufacturer. He designed and built many weapons including bombs before shutting it down around two years ago. So if you want to pick on my friend_ Tony_ then choose something else to grill him about" Happy told them his voice implying they were very thick.

Tony smiled at him and mouthed 'thank you'. Happy just grinned at him and asked;

"How is Pepper?"

"Oh yeah forgot about her" Tony said flippantly.

"No you didn't" Happy told him as the other Avengers looked at each other in shock.

"No I didn't she is taking a much needed break on your return I am now solely dependent on you" Tony told him with a huge grin.

"And me sir" Jarvis added on.

"And you Jarvis"

Happy shook his head.

"Is there anything you need now?" Happy asked expecting a tidal wave of completely unnecessary things he would have to do.

"No but company wouldn't go amiss, in the lab of course" Tony didn't ask but he didn't order either. Happy thought he was trying to keep up his heartless 'I don't need anybody' act when in fact he was asking for a friend to keep him company. Tony was a lonely soul with hardly any one who cared about him and who he cared for.

"Sure" Tony started walking down to the lab but Happy hung back.

"I think you owe my friend an apology especially since you grilled him for not knowing something that yes, he does in fact and that haunts him. I'd be very careful when Pepper gets back and if I catch you at it again. Unless of course he did do something wrong but even then watch what you say or I'll deal with it" Happy looked at them his face full of warning. Then he turned on his heel and followed Tony down the stairs.

Tony was his friend and no one else but his friends had the right to grill him. The Avengers didn't have that right not yet. And after the little show today Happy doubted they wouldn't have that right for a very long time.

"Hey Happy, could you pass me that wrench?"

"Yes I can"

A/N: I'm not very good at catching character depths but I hope I have done well. Please review. When I wrote this I had 3 favs and 4 follows so I know people are reading so please review but thank you to Paisley I really appreciate it. I'm not great at catching onto characters personalities. And please leave a prompt if you wish to see what you want. As Tony said:

"If it pleases the court, which it does"

That only works if you drop a request.


End file.
